


Unexpected

by sienna



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M-21 should have expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse doesn't belong to me and belongs to it's respectable owners and artists.
> 
> First fic into the fandom. H-haha.

M-21 has to wonder how close Frankenstein and Rai were. They were rarely seen apart, then again he figured maybe it was because Rai was relatively useless around the house.

He had noticed the notes that Frankenstein had left around for Rai which had gradually stopped when Seira and Regis moved in. Apparently Seira was good in the kitchen too and could make tea. So Frankenstine could breathe easy.

Then with the additional of the kids who came regularly much to Frankenstein's horror. He was awfully fond of his furniture. And then latest addition to the household Tao and Takeo.

M-21 wondered in the midst of this mess, how did they find the time to themselves? Frankestine was always finding new ways to make ramen or perfected as he called it. M-21 wished he didn't, there were only amount of times a person could eat ramen without feeling sick. But since it was Rai's favourite food, Frankenstein made it without complaint. It didn't take a genius to realise how devoted Frankenstein was to Rai.

He had forgotten the amount of times he had walked into them having their daily ritual of coffee and biscuits. Frankenstein would be talking and Rai would be listening, eyes half closed and lips on the rim of his coffee cup.

So he thought nothing of it when he stepped through the front door, one night and noticed only Rai's shoes and Frankenstein's shoes were present. He loosened his tie as he closed the front door behind.

The others must be out, he thought absently as he walked through the hallway. It was Friday night. Normally people were out. He had remembered hearing Shinwoo saying they were hitting the labs* after school. And Rai's change in expression which had surprised him. He had never thought of him capable of any other expression other than bored and poker faced.

His head suddenly hurt and he made a mental note to ask Frankenstein where he kept the pills. That's what humans did right he thought. Drink medicine when something hurt? With that thought in mind he walked to the lounge room.

"Frankenstein where do you keep the p-"

The words died in his throat.

Frankenstein was kneeling between Rai's legs, body pressed close, face against the latter. His hands were holding Rai's face as he kissed him, his long hair spilling over to brush Rai's shoulders. Rai's eyes were closed and while there was a faint blush on his cheeks, his expression remained the same as always. Neutral and blank.

Frankenstein paused and opened his eyes as he pulled away from Rai. The latter merely opened his eyes, an unreadable expression on his face.

"You're back early," He didn't sound surprised.

"I-I err," M-21 struggled to remained calm and controlled, trying to ignore the fact that he just walked in on them kissing.

Where was Takeo and Tao when he needed them?

"Did you need something M-21?" Frankenstein asked.

If he didn't know any better, he could gave sworn that bastard sounded amused.

"U-Um yeah," He resisted to run a hand through his hair. "I was wondering where you kept the pills? My head is hurting me."

Frankenstein frowned.

"There should be no side affects from the D pill," He rubbed his chin, an expression of concern replaced the smugness.

"No, it's just my head. I don't think it's from the D pill. I might have caught what humans call a headache?"

"Oh that," Frankenstein lost interest. "Just rest and a cup of tea will do you good."

M-21 nodded and walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea and some biscuits on the kitchen bench. As he left, he sneaked a look behind him to see if they were ignoring him.

Instead they were both staring at him, well Frankenstein was while Rai sat there with his cup in hand.

As he left the lounge room, he heard Frankenstein's voice and Rai's low murmur.

He didn't dare to look back. As he walked through the hallway, he noticed Takeo, Tao and Regis had come home and were in the process of removing their shoes.

"Don't go into the lounge room," He muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"What?" Regis and Tao sounded confused.

"You will thank me later," M-21 said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticism welcomed. :)
> 
> A\N : in the translation they were called pc labs which I thought sounded awkward.


End file.
